That Thing You Do
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: Everyone has problems...we're all the same that way. The only difference is how far some will go to keep them secret.
1. Where'd You Go?

_**Chapter One---Where'd You Go?**_

_There's an empty roomful of memories  
__And everywhere I look, its where you used to be  
__It's like a photograph, a moment froze in time  
__I'm staring at your face even when I close my eyes_

Leon stared at his ceiling in the darkness of his room. He'd been staring at that stupid, off-white, peeling and cracking surface for hours now, the sounds of Demyx strumming his guitar to Sora's clear, sorrowful voice drifting through the house, torturing his consciousness...torturing his sanity. His entire family was artistically inclined and his two brothers were proof enough of that as their sad song wove a web of sorrow. Sorrow none of them had been able to live done for the last three years.

_Was it never meant to last? The candles __burned from yesterday,  
The past is over__gone ahead and watch the glow just fade away  
__I can't run to catch my breath, I can't hide to see what's left_

Leon pulled his pillow over his head in hopes to block out the lyrics of Demyx's latest lyrical disaster. Disaster in the sense that It was one of those songs that resurfaced all the bad memories you'd rather forget. The pillow was not effective in Leon's quest to be rid of the soul searching melody that haunted him like ghosts of yesterday.

_The plans, the hopes, the dreams, __the__ tears  
__All disappeared…__Oh, o, where'd you go? I thought you'd never leave  
__Oh, oh you should have known how much you mean to me  
__Oh, oh where you are is where I wanna be so it's a shame__That you'll never really know  
__  
So, __it's shame__ that you'll never really know,  
__It's a shame that I never really showed..._

As the soft sounds of Demyx's guitar and Sora's voice faded, Leon lifted the pillow, his chocolate locks falling into his eyes. This was ridiculous. He couldn't spend the rest of his life hiding from what had happened. He never hid from anything and he most certainly wasn't going to hide from this anymore. Standing, he stretched lazily and made his way to the bathroom with a fresh pair of clothes in his hands. The hot water felt like a purifier on his pale skin and he leaned his head against the shower wall. It had been three years. He'd barely left the house in that period and it was high time Leon faced the world. It hadn't stopped for him so he might as well move with it.

The door to his room loomed before him like some impenetrable force. His hand shook as he reached for the knob and turned it. The dim light of the hallway was a relief to his dark-accustomed eyes and he looked about for his siblings. Demyx was no longer on the couch with Sora. Instead Zexion sat with Kadaj, both glaring at the TV rather angrily with their arms folded over their chests, looking for all the world like sulking children. Leon couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled in his chest. All eyes turned towards the 21 year old and his sudden onslaught of laughter, staring at the brunette with surprise. It was rare when the man left the sanctuary of his room and they were glad to see him.

"Hey! Welcome to the land of the living bro!" Sora greeted him with a cheerful face but Leon knew it was an imitation of his real smile, the one that looked so much like their mothers…

"…Whatever." Sora didn't miss the barely there smirk on his older brothers lips and he laughed heartily.

For a moment, at least, the world was right again

* * *

"Dude, Axel come eat!" Zack called to his brother. Axel thundered down the stairs, announcing his so called magnificent presence in the loudest, most annoying manner possible. Cloud glared at him but otherwise ignored the redhead. He'd done a lot of that lately; ignoring things.

"I already ate man. Thanks though." Axel headed out the door before either Cloud or his twin could question him on where he was going or when he'd eaten. Zack shrugged and served his brother a plate. A slender blonde descended the stair much more quietly than her redheaded brother and smiled slightly at Zack before serving herself.

"School going ok so far, Namine?" Namine nodded and took her plate upstairs, leaving Zack staring after her sadly. Shaking his head he sat beside his twin and began eating quickly.

"So who's the new scholarship winner?" Cloud made a non-committal sound in the back of his throat and ignored the grey eyed man.

"Stop ignoring me, you retarded loser." Sighing, Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Leon Everheart. He's some artist from Hollow Bastion. I've heard great things about his art but terrible things about his attitude. I don't need another Axel on my hands." Zack let the conversation die because Cloud obviously didn't want to be having this discussion in the first place. Moving the sink, Zack rinsed his plate and went up stairs to his room. His stereo was turned on rather loud, much to Cloud's displeasure, as he entered the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

* * *

A.n: Ok, so I sat down and thought about this…and thought about it….and thought some more and something decent finally came to me. I hope you enjoy it. The angsty-ness will be explained in I later chapters and I promise there will be funnies made enjoi.

Ulti!


	2. Cruise Control

_**Chapter Two---Cruise Control**_

Sora sifted through the mail, wondering if he might have missed his report card. It was very important that he get that report card because if Leon saw it…well, he was going to be proud of Sora. Or at least, Sora hoped his oldest brother would be proud. If he wasn't…well, _that_ wasn't anything new to Sora. He never quite got things right and messed up a lot but he always tried.

"Twilight University? I didn't know Leon had applied there…" Sora murmured to himself, looking at the impressive looking envelope. He really shouldn't open it. Sora shrieked as two cold fingers pinched his bare side and dropped the letter. Kadaj stood beside him grinning like a Cheshire cat as he picked up the envelope while Sora attempted a menacing scowl. He failed.

"What's this? Leon **actually** applied?" Kadaj sent a meaningful look to the shorter teen who nodded enthusiastically, sending chocolate spikes swaying in every which direction. Kadaj made a thoughtful noise before he opened the letter. Sora stared at him with a scandalized expression.

"What? Don't look at me like that; you know you want to read what it says. If he got accepted, we'll toss him in the trunk and go, whether he wants to or not. If he didn't, well, we don't have to tell him the stupid thing ever came."

"But…damn, you're right. Ok open it!! Wait, don't open it!" A perplexed looked crossed the silver haired boys handsome face before Sora dashed into Demyx's room and pulled the blonde out, calling for Zexion who was no doubt in the garage again. Sure enough, the amethyst eyed teen came out of the garage covered in paint and charcoal.

"Look, this is Leon's college letter…We all know why he applied there." The group nodded and looked at Sora curiously. Just where was he going with this?

" I think, if he did get accepted, getting out of Hollow Bastion is the best thing for him…you all know that."

"So open it already!" Demyx burst out, excited and nervous at the same time. Kadaj hesitated for a brief moment before he ripped out the letter and began reading, his face falling. Sora's heart sank.

"Dear Mr. Everheart…we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Twilight University!" Sora punched his brother in the arm for playing tricks before the group clustered around him to read the paper.

" Demyx, get on the phone with the realtor. We're going to Twilight Town!"

* * *

Axel sat on the porch, a cigarette between his lips as he stared at the incensed skies, storms lurking behind grey clouds. Heaving a sigh, he held his head in his hands as he heard Zack and Cloud arguing again. He stopped keeping track of what it was that pissed the blonde off these days (because lately, it was damn near everything) and kept out of Cloud's way. The yelling grew ever louder and the sound of heavy objects being thrown around met Axel's ears as he ground his teeth in exasperation.

Throwing open the door he ran up stairs, past his oblivious brothers and slammed his door, turning on the cd player. The slow melody drifted through his room as he sighed again, his foot tapping in time with the deep voice holding a hint of sorrow in its timber.

_When they say, 'You're not that strong,' you're not that weak. It's not your fault…__When you climb up to your hill, up to your place, I hope you will…_

Axel closed his eyes tightly, gripping fistfuls of hair in his pale hands, his knuckles turning white. The struggle to hold back the tears was lost as the song continued and Cloud's yelling echoed in the background.

_What you want, what you lost, what you had, what is gone, is over…__What you got, what you love, what you need, what you have isn't real  
__Its not enough, it's not enough, it's not enough, I'm sorry…It's enough…_

Rubbing fists against his eyes angrily, Axel stood and paced his room, his stomach growling and coiling with disquiet. The yelling ceased as a door down stairs slammed. Axel laughed mirthlessly. It always came down to that.

Cloud started a fight, they yelled for an hour or so, threw things and then Zack caved and left like a little bitch. He never stood up to Cloud. Over the past three years, Axel had lost respect for the brunette; he had no backbone, no spine. Axel just couldn't look up to someone who never put up a fight for what he believed in.

Pulling out another cancer stick, Axel climbed out his window and headed to the park.

* * *

Zack didn't know how long he'd been running for. It could have been minutes but it might as well have been hours for all the heaving and gasping he was doing. He hated fighting with Cloud, he really did but the blonde could never let things go. It was almost as if he_ liked_ fighting. Or maybe Zack just kept doing everything wrong. Resting shaking hands on his hips, Zack hung his head. Maybe that was it. Maybe it was really **him** that was starting things and not Cloud.

A burst of fretfulness overtook the 23 year old as he paced to and fro, worrying at his lip and going back and forth in his mind about what do to. Eventually, the itch that lurked beneath his skin won out and he sat at the top of Sunset Hill, pulling a small object out of his pocket. It always came down this final battle with the demons in himself and in the end, Zack always lost.

* * *

Leon came home to a suspiciously quiet living room. His brothers sat on the couch, looking rather grim and panic clutched at his heart as he sat in the recliner, waiting for someone to explain what in the hell was going on. What he'd failed to noticed upon his arrival was the masses of packed and partially packed boxes that littered the house.

"Leon, no matter what you say, you need to get out of Twilight Town." Leon remained silent but relief swept over him that something more serious had not taken place.

"Twilight University sent you an acceptance letter today." Silence ensued those words while Leon's heart stopped.

"We need to go. It'd be better for all of us if we left this place. So, Demyx took the liberty of picking out some houses close to campus that are in our price range. We're going to look at them tomorrow and you have until Friday to pick one." Kadaj's tone meant Leon really didn't have a choice. They'd just as soon tie him up and toss him in the trunk if he tried refusing. They outnumbered him anyways.

"We also called our school and had them transfer our transcripts." Silently, the stormy eyed man cursed. The little buggers had thought of everything. Except…Leon opened his mouth to pose his objection but Sora held up a slender hand.

"No, we already got a list of available jobs and have a list of that too. You have till _Saturday_ to pick one." Sora's blue eyes were bright for the first time in a long time and Leon gave a sigh of defeat, finally looking around at the half-packed home.

"…Whatever."

* * *

A.n: Woo! Ahahah chapter two my lovelies. Enjoi and Review! Thanks to all those who've been reading, reviewing and fav'ing! The song in the first chapter is Where'd You Go? By Ashley Paker Angel and the song in this chapter is Not Enough by Our Lady Peace.

Ulti!


	3. Honesty

_**Chapter Three- Honesty**_

Kadaj had to admit, the house that Demyx had picked out was amazing. It was an older, two story duplex that for some reason had not sold in over 15 years and the realtor was so desperate to sell that she dropped the price from 145,000 to 125,000. It may end up need some repairs but it was nothing he and Leon couldn't handle. As Leon hauled in the last box and dropped in the living room with a loud thump, a feeling of relief and…hope washed over the family. This was their chance to start over.

"Hey, Kadaj…sing with me." It was a rare occasion when Sora asked anyone other than Demyx to sing with him and an even rarer occasion when Kadaj agreed to sing period. Demyx pulled out his guitar and somehow instinctively knew which song Sora wanted him to play. Leon tapped his fingers in time with the strumming of the guitar as Sora's voice cut through the silence.

_Today's a reason worth living, today's the blood from a stone, today's a light from a candle helping us to find our way home  
__Today we carry each other, today the past is a freak, today is a time for forgiveness, you were never that good to me_

Demyx shifted the melody, picked up the pace and the two brothers beside him followed flawlessly, leaving the rest in the room in awed silence. Leon never ceased to be amazed at how talented his younger siblings were and the joy they got out of simply playing together eased the ache in his heart as the words somehow released him from his self-induced prison. Kadaj's much stronger, deeper voice cut in and wove around Sora's clearer one, weaving a harmony that sent shivers down Leon's spine.

_Welcome to this world…I'm sorry I can't lie, I've wasted __to__ much time drowning,__I've been blind but I've opened up my eyes,  
Sorry, I can't lie so I'll just say goodbye, goodbye, goodbye yeah_

_Today's tasting__ the honey, today's the strike of a match, today's the lines in the pavement helping us to find our way back.  
__Today's the crosses we carry, today's the strength that we need, today's the hand of an angel, __you__ were not the kind to believe._

Kadaj let a rare smile overtake his features as Sora and Demyx jammed with him, a feeling of freedom filling him. It had been so long since he'd simply enjoyed his brothers' company. He'd spent much of the last three years playing Father. Leon was the oldest, he was their stronghold but in reality, Kadaj was the one keeping them together. Leon was absent in more ways than one and Kadaj had to take over so the family didn't shatter completely. It was a responsibilty he gladly took on but one he was more than ready to hand back to his oldest brother. But tonight, they just were. There were no sad memories, there were no fights. It was just the five brothers and a song.

_Oh my god, oh my god, yea, today we carry each other, today we do what we should, __Today's a time for forgiving, today I wish I could…__Goodbye, goodbye,  
__Sorry__, so I'll just say goodbye...__Goodbye._

Sora clapped delightedly, laughing as he fell backwards on to Zexion's empty lap, heaving with excitement and exhaustion. Leon grinned and stood, stretching lazily. Kadaj stood as well, knowing the man was about to say they all had a big day tomorrow and they had better get some rest. Instead, the brunet surprised him, turning with a small smile.

"Goodnight guys. I love you." With that he left the four standing in the living room with wondering gazes and hope.

* * *

Zack rinsed his mouth out with cold water, wiping his chapped lips on the towel that hung by the sink. Grimacing, he leaned on the sink, looking at his reflection in the mirror. His dark hair was slightly greasy looking and mussed in every which direction. Grey-blue eyes were dull and lined with dark circles and his skin far paler than normal. He chuckled dryly, half-amused by his family's lack of awareness and half angry no one cared enough to see something was wrong.

Raking long fingers through his hair, Zack looked away from the mirror in self-loathing and shame, turning on the shower. Pulling off his clothes, Zack risked a glance in the mirror once again, his ribs protruding sharply from his too-thin side. He was pitiful. It was with this thought that the man climbed into the scalding water, relief washing over him.

-

Axel sat against the wall against the other side of the bathroom door, cigarette between his fingers. Cloud hated it when he smoked inside but whatever. That was not important right now. What was important was that something was seriously wrong with Zack. He had the stomach flu or something. A frown danced on the red-heads lips as he took a long drag, listening to the gentle hum of the shower, Cloud's heavy steps sounding as he reached the top of the stair.

"What have I told you-"

"Zack needs to go to the doctor. Got the flu." Axel said, breathing out a long stream of smoke that burned Cloud's eyes. Cloud growled somewhere in the back of his throat.

"Then he can take his damn self to the doctor. I'm not his mother." As the sound of retching was heard just barely above the shower, Axel began to snicker quietly, earning a strange glance from Cloud.

"No wonder he drinks so much. You're such a moody jerk-off." Cloud scowled at the boy, hauling him to his feet by the shirt collar, the lit cigarette falling to the ground.

"And you're an arrogant bastard. What makes you so much better than us? Huh? What gives you the right to go around like God?" Axel's back connected painfully with the wall and he winced as his head bounced off the white surface.

"Because at least I pull my head from my a-" The door opened suddenly and both Cloud and Zack looked surprised to see the other. But only Axel saw that Zack's frame seemed frail. Only Axel saw how his skin clung to his bones as if it were afraid of falling off. Only Axel connected the dots and he wished to God he hadn't.

* * *

A.n: oooh sadness. Reviews are loved!!

Ulti!


	4. Savoir

_**Chapter Four---Savoir**_

Cloud slammed the door to his room closed. It didn't really matter to him that the rest of his family might still be sleeping. He was still upset about last night. First Zack, then Axel. Heaving a sigh, the blonde exited the house and started his bike. As the engine roared to life, he saw Zack exit the house, oblivious to his presence, hands shoved down in his pockets and head down. He _did_ look a bit pale…shaking his head, Cloud speed off towards TU. It wasn't his problem.

Axel watched the exchange from the living room window, a coffee cup in his shaking hand. Zack had been distant and clumsy lately. Axel figured it was just from all the fighting he'd been doing with Cloud. Now…now he wasn't so sure. Surely his brother wasn't purposely hurting himself? The sound of Namine's soft steps near the door let Axel know she was ready to leave. Shaking his head, Axel set his untouched coffee down on the table and took the blonde to school.

* * *

Sora had gone between his bathroom and bedroom so many times, Zexion wondered how the boy hadn't worn a trail yet. Nervous energy wafted off the boy and Zexion figured it was new school nerves.

"Calm down, you're going to be fine." Sora stopped and smiled at him, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I know, Zex, I…I just hate first days is all. Come on; let's go see Leon before school!" Zexion agreed as Sora and Demyx clambered down the stairs and into their Geo.

--

Twilight University appeared to be even bigger than the city of Hollow Bastion. It had huge grounds and three huge buildings, A,B and C and seperate grounds for the dorms. Sora stared at the facility in awe while he followed Zexion to the Art Building, coincidentally located in build A.

"Can I help you three?" The gruff voice belonged to a rather fierce looking blonde and Sora noticed Demyx ease behind Zexion a bit, as if trying to hid from those piercing cobalt orbs. Sora couldn't blame him.

"We're here to see-"

"Sora, why are you here? You should be at school." Leon's voice was tired and Sora jumped a bit, turning to face his brother, smiling brightly.

"I know but I wanted to see this place. Besides THS is just down the road. It's really nice here." Leon nodded, setting his things down in the farthest corner in the back of the room, ignoring the teacher entirely.

"Excuse me, Leon Everheart, is it?" Leon scowled and turned away from his three brothers and to the teacher. A glare as fierce as his own met Leon's gaze.

"As…_heartwarming_ as this little rendezvous has been, they need to leave, Scholarship winner or not." The spiky haired blonde returned to his papers and missed Zexion flipping him off. Leon chuckled quietly and shooed his brothers from the room as the bell rang and he took his seat.

"From now on, Everheart, leave the kiddies at home." Leon ignored him, pulling out his pencils, enjoying the muttered curse from the teacher.

* * *

Sora sat in the back of the class, next to Demyx. The teacher was scribbling illegible notes on the black board while the students filed in. Among them were three silver haired teens that looked remarkably like Kadaj. Demyx nudged his brunet brother who nodded.

"I know, crazy right?" The girl heard them whispering as she sat down with her brothers and turned to glare at them, mistaking their whispers for ridicule.

"Shut up." She muttered shortly, causing the taller of the two boys to turn with a nasty glare on his face. Sora had to hush the urge to snicker; that glare was _nothing_ compared to Kadaj's.

"You got a problem new kid? I can fix it for you…"The boy meant it in a menacing what that was lost on Sora, who was so captivated by the boy's aquamarine eyes that he didn't respond, just stared. Demyx fidgeted under the boys harsh gaze and shook his head.

"No problem. Our brother looks just like you, though, that's all." The boy laughed, a deep rich sound from deep in his throat.

"No one looks as good as I do." Sora rolled his eyes. Someone obviously didn't suffer from modesty.

"Where are you from, new kid?"

"Hollow Bastion. I have a name, use it." Even Demyx was surprised by Sora's snappish reply. The boy was so normally friendly and optimistic it could give dentist cavities.

"Well then tell me. I'm Riku." Sora sighed and drummed his fingers on the table top, eyeing Demyx's guitar case on the floor.

"I'm Sora. This is my brother Demyx." Demyx didn't say anything to the boy, simply looked away from him and out the window.

"My sister Fujin and brother Yazoo, we're triplets, in case you didn't figure that out." Yazoo leaned his head back and gave the brunet a wink before settling into his chair to sleep. Sora grinned at Riku and leaned forward in his seat, brown spikes brushing the other teens' forehead.

"So what's there to do in this town?" The wicked grin that spread over Riku's pale lips sent shivers down Sora's spine.

* * *

Meanwhile, down the road Leon was fairing much worse under the constant scrutiny of a one Cloud Fair. No matter what he did, the blonde found _something_ wrong with it. Cloud needed to get laid or something because he was seriously tight.

"Don't use such harsh strokes." The voice grated on Leon's one and only nerve, making his already clenched jaw twitch in exasperation.

"Get bent." He muttered as the blonde moved on to another victim. Growling lowly, Leon nearly slammed down his charcoal and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't even make a simply shading sketch with that moron who called himself a teacher.

"Something wrong, Everheart? Don't expect special treatment here." Leon raised a brow and smirked to himself. Let's see how that blonde slave driver liked _this _sketch…

* * *

A.n: Woot. Lol chappie four! Thanks so much to all for reviewing!

13loves: I tried replying to your email but it no worked

Elli: Thanks darling!

Ulti!


	5. Everything About You

**_Chapter Five---Everything About You_**

Cloud was in a _very _bad mood when he arrived home that afternoon. That new student, Leon, was more of a pain in the neck than he'd imagined. The brunet, for his full-view sketch, had decided to draw Cloud. And he'd done a marvelous job, better than Cloud cared to admit. However, it seemed that Leon was also a sucker for details because in the Cloud-sketches hand he was a holding a sign. A sign that read;

Help! I need to get laid!

Cloud was _not_ happy about that. Unfortunately before he could really get angry about it, the bell rang and the brunet sauntered, _sauntered_, out of the classroom in those tight, leather—Cloud shook his head. He had _not_ noticed the man's odd taste in pants, no siree.

"What the hell's eating at you?" Axel had entered the room so quietly Cloud hadn't noticed he had been there.

"New student. Where's Nami?" Axel shrugged. The frown that began to pull at the blonde's lips signaled trouble and Axel knew had had scarce minutes before the blonde blew up.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Axel turned from him, gripping the edge of the sink tightly. Did Zack feel this angry when Cloud started nagging him? Did he feel this _bad_?

"Answer me!" Axel whirled to face his brother, jade eyes bright with anger.

"I'm not her babysitter!"

"You're her brother!"

"So are you!"

"I _work_ to keep this family off the streets. All I ask for is some help around here!" Axel scoffed, laughing derisively.

"You work to keep _away_ from us." Cloud scowled at him.

"That's not true, you have no right to insinuate-"

"Cut the shit! All you do is yell and fight and _nag_ when you _are_ home. You _hate _being here and make everyone just as miserable as you are!" Cloud crossed the room so fast, Axel didn't have time to run before his back connected with the wall, Cloud's fists gripping his hoodie tightly.

"You don't know _anything_, you selfish little brat! I've been taking care of this family for _five years_ and never once has any of you said thank you."

" You haven't been around to hear it." The voice didn't belong to Axel but Zack, who stood in the doorway with an expressionless face as Cloud released the redhead.

"Oh look, the _lush_ has graced us with his presence." Zack continued to look at them blankly. Axel began to laugh again.

"God, you _are_ a drunken loser. Is that why you let him walk all over you? You're too drunk to stand up for yourself?" Zack snarled at his younger sibling before moving forward slowly.

"I've been thinking, Cloud."

"Oh, really? How's that working for you?" Zack laughed dryly at his brother's insult.

"Great, actually. I've decided. This is over." Cloud never got to respond because Zack's fist was slamming into his face over and over again. Axel stared at the brunet for a minute, astonished that he'd actually taken a swing at the blonde before he jumped in and shoved Zack backwards.

"You used to be my best friend, Cloud." Tears stung Zack's eyes and his knuckles ached, even as he drug them through his raven locks with a haggard sigh.

"What's your point?" Cloud snapped, spitting out the blood that had gathered in his mouth. Zack looked at him sadly before turning to head out the door once again.

"I hate you."

* * *

Scenary passed Kadaj by as he took his daily run through the city, taking in the new sights, music blaring in his ears. The pavement made a soft thudding sound every time his sneakers hit as he ran, creating a cadence of sorts. The warm air burned his lungs as he slowed to a stop, sweat coating his body. Walking along, he came upon a sunlit playground and made his way to the swings, the hot seat burning his tush.

"Damn Cloud….Axel…God, make it stop…" The muffled mutter caught Kadaj's attention and he turned for the source of the voice who happened to be a distraught looking brunet, stumbling here and there.

"Hey, you ok?" The man ignored him, muttering to himself as he collapsed to his knees on the grass.

"Hey, are you alright? You don't look so good-" Vomit pooled around Kadaj's feet and the rancid smell of alcohol met his nose. Lifting the man by the arm, he shouldered the inebriated brunet and began the long walk back home, sincerely hoping Leon wouldn't mind a dinner guest.

-

"Who's this?" Demyx asked when Kadaj arrived, helping them to the bathroom just in time to have the pale man puke into the toilet.

"Yuck. I don't know. He looked like he needed help, though." Demyx nodded and got a dampened wash cloth, holding it to the stranger's forehead.

"Sephiroth?" Kadaj frowned at the name and shook his head,

"No, I'm Kadaj. Who are you?"

"Zack…I…" Zack didn't finish. Instead he retched again and Kadaj grimaced, flushing the toilet.

"Come on, into the shower with you."

"But mom, I don't want a chocobo…"

* * *

Sora hummed happily to himself on the way home as he three new friends made loud conversation with Demyx and Zexion who were in the front. Riku was squished against Sora's side but the sapphire eyed boy didn't mind, he loved making friends but had a hard time opening up sometimes.

"Are you sure your brother won't mind?" Yazoo asked softly. Sora smiled brightly at the boy shaking his head.

"No worries. Leon's great, you just have to get used to him; he's a bit rough around the edges." Zexion and Demyx muttered in agreement as the small car pulled into the driveway.

"WE'RE HOOOOME!!!!" Sora yelled into the too quiet house, looking for his family. He found Kadaj in the bathroom, helping some strange man dry himself off and get dressed.

"New boyfriend?" Kadaj scowled and cursed at Sora, attempting to keep his ward standing.

"No. He needed help. What's all that noise in the living room?" Sora smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I made some new friends. Think Leon will mind?" Kadaj shrugged, leading Zack out to the living room, ignoring the other guests' presence.

"No but it's not like he really has a choice. Let's just hope he's in a good mood."

"Hey, you really do look like us." Kadaj looked up into the aquamarine eyes of a boy a few years his junior, snorting contemptuously.

"Actually, I'm older than you, that means you look like me. Lucky bastard." The boy began to laugh and Kadaj let a smirk take over his features as he sat Zack down on the couch. The group jumped as the front door slammed closed and a deep voice resonated throughout the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

* * *

A.n: weeeee enjoi, of to update something else :D

Ulti!


	6. Fit

_**Chapter Six---Fit**_

**This Chapter is dedicated to Jediempress!!!!**

"Oh, Leon. Hey, how was school?" Kadaj's forcibly pleasant voice didn't not distract Leon from the fact that there were precisely…four people in his house he did not know and one of them looked very sick. Leon scowled and reiterated his last statement in a much harsher fashion.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Kadaj winced and Sora' piped up with a brilliant smile.

"We made some new friends Leon. Sorry we couldn't call to tell you that they were coming…" Leon set his bag down and collapsed on the couch, nearly crushing a petite girl and Zexion in the process.

"So who are these people and how long are they staying?" Sora clapped delightedly and pulled a boy who looked freakishly similar to his own brother in front of Leon.

"This is Riku, that's Fujin and this is Yazoo. They're triplets." Sora stated this as if it wasn't _completely_ obvious the three came in a package deal. Riku…or maybe it was Yazoo, smirked and waved at Leon before leaning against the wall, taking in the room with intelligent emerald orbs.

"And this is Zack…I don't know who he belongs to though…" Kadaj murmured thoughtfully, hoisting the brunet to his feet, carefully avoiding grabbing the thin arms.

"Oh. Well. I guess we're ordering pizza. Sora how did school go? Was Demyx in class with you?" It was at this point Yazoo noticed that Demyx had not said more than five words throughout the course of the day and it almost made him nervous, considering that the rest of his family was so disposed to be loud and somewhat obnoxious.

"Yea, I had classes with him. I have every class with Yazoo though." Yazoo raised a silvery brow as Demyx spoke, his voice quiet soft and rather melodic. Leon nodded and stood stretching, his shirt riding up and revealing a delicious patch of a smooth, toned abdomen.

"How was _your_ day with Mr. Hard-Ass?" Zexion questioned, nearly swallowed whole by their old couch once Leon's weight was removed. Leon muttered some profanity under his breath, slamming the fridge closed as he took a long swig of his beer.

"Wonderful. I love morons." Sora snickered into his hand as Demyx eyed his guitar longingly.

"Play something Demyx." Yazoo's eyes held a challenge, as if he didn't believe Demyx could. Demyx frowned, picked up the instrument and strummed it gently, wondering just what he would play. He hated playing in front of groups and just as he began questioning himself as to why he picked the damn thing up in the first place, Sora bounded over to him, smiling brightly.

"Maybe Kadaj will sing with us tonight."

"Maybe Sora wants to die." Kadaj muttered as Zack looked to him, a sparkle in his grey-blue eyes that hadn't been there before. He must have been sobering up.

"Awww come on Kadaj, please?" Sora pouted and Kadaj held out for exactly 7 seconds before caving in. A new record.

"Fine, what are we singing?" Sora tapped his chin thoughtfully. A sad look flashed through his blue orbs before he smiled again.

"Let's sing Yuffie's song." From the kitchen the sound of glass shattering could be heard as Leon dropped his beer.

* * *

Namine wandered down the stairs, wondering why the house was so quiet. Axel sat at the bottom of the stairs, smoking a cigarette, a pile already beside him in an ash tray. She patted his shoulder as she walked by him and into the kitchen. Cloud stood at the window, arms crossed and an angry look on his face. Namine could see the remnants of blood still in the sink and wondered just where Zack had run off too. A pang of sorrow pierced her heart. 

Zack was so broken and all Cloud did lately was tear him down. If only Cloud only knew how much the fighting killed Zack inside, maybe he wouldn't be so angry. Nami touched the blonde's shoulder gently but he ignored her and kept staring out the window. She was about to go upstairs when Cloud finally spoke.

"He's gone Nami. He's been gone all day. Can't find him, Nami." Fear lurked in the edge's of Cloud's voice but he tried to push the panic away. Zack was fine. He was just angry at Cloud. That's all. Zack was fine.

"Can't imagine why he would've left though, _right_ Cloud? I mean, it's not like you started anything." Axel's voice carried hidden accusations as it drifted into the kitchen from the living room. Cloud cursed under his breath and slammed the palm of his hand against the door frame.

"Don't expect him to be back anytime soon Nami." With those words, Axel left the house, intending to get some more smokes, secretly hoping to run into Zack. The setting sun did nothing to calm Axel's nerves.

"Be ok." He whispered. Only the silence answered him.

* * *

_Like a splinter in my thumb, you're not__ going anywhere not like I care__  
Cause I have got used to it, refuse to quit__ …  
__You're like the label in my shirt that keeps scratching at my back then I forget  
__Cause I've grown immune to it, go figure it…_

The small crowd of bodies listened to the song intently, Sora's voice slightly sorrowful as Kadaj blended with him, a sense of longing and regret in his deeper timber. Zack nodded along with the beat, noticing that 'Leon' seemed quite pained by the song, whether it was the lyrics or this 'Yuffie' that bothered the man, he didn't know. Turning his attention back to Sora and Kadaj, he heard Leon's deep tenor voice join in to the chorus.

_Suitcase, some baggage in her head she screams out, yes and __it's__ crazy beautiful,  
Crazy beautiful….__Tattooed lying on the bed, don't regret smashing her fist into the wall,  
Crazy beautiful, she's worth it all…_

Leon, had anyone noticed, was gripping the sink very tightly, memories flashing and swirling inside his head like a bad dream. Glimpses of soft brown hair, bright smiles and laughter accosted him and tears stung the back of his eyes, threatening to spill over. Tighter and tighter he gripped the sink until he was sure if he held on anymore either the sink would break or his hands would. Letting go, his mind drifted back to the present, in time to know his favorite part of the song was coming up and as he saw that smiling face, he knew she would have wanted him to sing.

_Sometimes, something that is not perfect ends up being what you want.  
Sometimes she lets me into places where her demons come to haunt…  
She's like an angel that's corrupted and I'm hanging on to her…_

_Suitcase, some baggage in her h__ead she screams out, yes and its crazy beautiful,  
__Crazy beautiful. __Tatt__ooed, lying on the bed, don't r__egret __smashing her fist into the wall…  
__Crazy beautiful__…_

If anyone in the Everheart family was surprised to hear Leon join in, they didn't show it, didn't say it. They left well enough alone because they all knew that it wasn't just Yuffie's song; it was Leon's too.

* * *

A.n: -whew- Two chapters in one day, an update for In Fates Hand…I am one busy little lady! Enjoi this chapter allSpecial thanks to: 

_**Ellichi, Jediempress, Nitane. Miyamoto and 13 loves**_

**I love you guys!!! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

**Ulti!**


	7. Insane

**_Chapter Seven---Insane_**

Axel strolled into Wal-Mart with every intention of buying some cigarettes and leaving. Then he was distracted by the sale of coffee, which led him to the sale on energy drinks. He also noted that the energy drinks were located next to milk and soups. He found this to be very odd.

"Come on Zack, we're getting you soup….no, you cannot eat macaroni and cheese unless you want to clean up your _own_ puke." Axel whirled around to see Zack trailing after a silver-haired boy who seemed determined to feed the brunet. Axel thought this might not be a good idea, given his suspicions.

"Hey, who are you?" He snapped, sizing up the shorter, paler teen. Oh yea, he could take on that little punk. The silver haired teen gave him a once over and ignored him.

"Chicken noodle or wild rice…Zack?" Kadaj followed Zack's gaze to the redhead and waited. This was no business of his yet.

"You need to come home Zack, Cloud's worried."

Zack snorted derisively, folding his arms over his chest. "You and I both know that Cloud doesn't care _what_ I do, so long as I stay out of his way." Kadaj found this an appropriate place to interrupt and did so.

"Do you want chicken or rice?"

Axel turned his darkened gaze to Kadaj. "Who the hell are you and why are you getting him soup?"

Kadaj sent the redhead a look that said it should be quiet obvious why he was getting the brunet food.

"He's eating dinner with us."

"Like hell he is. He's coming home with me."

Kadaj pulled Zack closer to him by the belt loop and scowled at the other boy. The two were both stubborn, fierce and unwilling to give in. Zack could already see imminent disaster ahead.

"No he's not, if he _wanted_ to go home, he wouldn't have been puking his guts out in the park. He would have thrown up in _your_ toilet."

Axel snarled and yanked his brother to him roughly by the arm, ignoring the hiss of pain. Zack wasn't entirely happy about his little brother making decisions for him. As if he knew what Zack wanted or anything about Zack at all.

"I'm his brother and he's coming home." Axel snapped and Kadaj folded his arms over his chest, shaking his head.

"No he's not. And if you're not leaving this store without him then _you're_ coming with us too." Turning on his boot heel, Kadaj headed to the register, uncaring as to whether or not the two actually followed.

" I'm not going home with you Axel. That's the last place I want to be." Zack said softly, following Kadaj to the register. He had only been with the Everheart family for a few hours, most of which he spent hurling into their toilet while they fussed over him, but he liked the warm closeness the family shared. They seemed so happy to have each other, the way the Fair family used to be. Zack missed that 'home' feeling.

* * *

As soon as Leon heard the front door slam, he knew something was wrong. Sure enough, Kadaj had returned home with groceries, Zack and another person Leon didn't recognize.

"What, am I running a shelter now?" He grumbled, shoving bodies out of the way as he tried to get to the couch.

"Leon, Axel. Axel, Leon. Axel, everyone else." Kadaj set about making Zack's soup while the brunet watched him from the island, taking in his every move.

Axel looked about the room with wondering eyes. Who were all these people? And more importantly, how did Zack end up with them?

"Charmed I'm sure, Zack can we go?" If Zack was embarrassed by his brother's rudeness, he didn't show it.

"No one's keeping you here Axel." Axel seemed to think about this before he too flopped down onto the couch between Sora and Yazoo.

"Long time no see Axel." Axel frowned at the silver haired teen before he realized just who it was.

"Yaz? Oh my god…you look like a girl." Yazoo cursed, elbowing the redhead in the ribs, earning a yelp.

"You're just jealous that my hair is better than yours." Axel, for once, did not have a comeback for this. Yazoo's hair _was_ better than his. So Axel settled for the next best thing.

"That's just because women naturally have better hair then _men_." Sora elbowed the pale teen from the other side this time, sighing heavily. Leon watched the exchanged with fascination. Just how all these people ended up at his house or why, he didn't know. Why they fit together in a delicate balance of conflict and peace, he didn't know either. But they fit, in a strange, broken, mismatched kind of way

"You haven't changed at all, Axel." Yazoo muttered, recalling the 14 year old he once knew. Axel had been quite different then; not quite as hostile, not quite as thin. He was still the loud-mouthed, obnoxious, self absorbed punk Yazoo had known those years ago but something was different; something was _wrong_. Maybe it was the way emerald eyes held a glint of sadness and anger or the way they refused to meet anyone's gaze directly. As if he were afraid. The Axel Fair Yazoo had known was not afraid of anything, yet _this _Axel was so different.

"How's Cloud?" Yazoo asked the redhead, noting the tinge of surprise that sparked in the other's eyes and the scowl that overtook Zack's features.

"Fine. Works all the time." The Axel that Yazoo knew had never once lied to him either. But he was lying now. Yazoo could tell in the way emerald eyes darkened and he twirled a strand of ruby around a slim finger, avoiding the other boys' gaze.

" Yea, mom works a lot too." At Yazzo's statement, Kadaj stood and looked to his brother and sister. Without a word they went to the door, saying their goodbyes.

"Thanks for having us over. We should go now." Leon nodded.

"No problem but if you come again," Leon paused, looking at each of them.

"Bring your own food."

* * *

A.n : T.T Omg. This came along seriously 1 sentence/ 1 paragraph at a time. I'm sorry!!!!! Review –dies- 


	8. Without You

_**Chapter Eight--- Without you**_

**_Dedicated to 13loves _**

Cloud sat in his bedroom, staring out his window into the gray afternoon sky. It had been two days since he'd seen Zack and even though he refused to admit it, he was worried. Axel had stopped in, grabbed a bag of clothes and left again without telling Cloud what was going on. Sighing heavily, Cloud let his head fall into his hands as the silence crushed him with its weighty accusations.

It hadn't always been like this at the Fair house. Once they had been a happy, complete family. Now they were just broken and it didn't take a genius to see they were falling apart. Cloud fell back on his bed, anger and misery coursing through his veins as he tried to figure out just when in the hell he'd become such a jerk. He didn't know when but he knew why...

" No…no, I'm done with you…I want to forget you…" He whispered harshly into the dark of his room as unwanted memories came flooding back, threatening to break Cloud with their old caress of comfort and agony. Silver and jade flashed through his mind over and over until Cloud finally did break into sobs. It had hurt so much but he had to be strong for his family because he was all they had left. But Cloud had nothing somehow and in an effort to regain some semblance of control, he'd become everything he'd never been. He'd become someone Sephiroth wouldn't have loved.

Sephiroth Arden had been Cloud Fair's world. They'd meet freshman year when Cloud and his family had moved from Hollow Bastion. Even Cloud's enormous family had failed to phase the sophisticated, albeit stoic, teen. Instead, Sephiroth had accepted them all with a smirk and for almost 7 years they had been the perfect couple. Then it all came crashing down.

* * *

Leon awoke on Monday morning to find that Friday's guests had yet to vacate his home. Somehow, he didn't mind. All the teasing and yelling and simplicity of having _people_ around, comforted Leon. So, stepping over bodies and plates, Leon reached the door and slammed it shut, enjoying the indignant shrieks of the boys as they were rudely awakened from their slumber. 

The grey morning was cool and Leon enjoyed the walk to campus. He loved 'grey days' as Yuffie called them. They were peaceful and slow, holding the promise of sunshine behind their fluffy clouds. The campus was nearly empty as Leon entered the A building with hopes that the classroom _would_ be empty so he could work on the sketch he'd been planning. If he could get it on to paper like he saw it in his head, it would be amazing. As Leon set his things down and began to draw, a song popped into his head, one that he had not sang for a very long time.

_If shame had face I think it would kind of look like mine__If it had a home would it be my eyes? Would you believe me if I said I was tired of this?__Well here we go now one more time…_

Leon trailed off into silence as the sounds of his pencil on his sketch pad overtook the room. He was so absorbed in the lines and shades his pencil was creating that he didn't notice a certain blond enter the room, cobalt eyes weary and sad. Instead he coontinued singing.

_Will this end? It goes on and on, over and over and over again. __Keep spinning around, I know that this won't stop till I step down from this for good__Sick cycle carousel._

Cloud listen to Leon's smooth voice with something akin to rapture. The brunet's voice was raspy and earthy; warm and distant at the same time. Now that the stormy eyed man wasn't being a complete face, Cloud took a moment to observe him and actually enjoyed the easy silence they maintained by means of Leon's obliviousness to Cloud's presence.

Long locks of chocolate fell into Leon's eyes as he focused on his sketch. A broad pale hand gripped his pencil loosely as it glided over the paper, no doubt creating a masterpiece. Though here and now, calm and maybe even happy, Cloud couldn't help but think the real masterpiece was Leon himself.

_Well I never thought I'd end up here, never thought I'd be standing where I am  
__I guess I kind of thought it would be easier than this, I guess I was wrong, now one more time  
__Well, I tried to grab your steps, I tried to chase you down, I tried to see how low I could get down t__o the ground,  
__You better believe I have tried to beat this…_

Cloud listened with intent to Leon's song, wondering if it was a song he wrote or just one on the radio. The voice sounded familiar…

" You shouldn't sneak in on people." The brunet muttered as Cloud turned to face him, hiding his surprise.

"Eager to start a argument this early in the morning?" Cloud asked, the tiredness in his voice forcing Leon to raise his head, stormy grey meeting sorrowful sapphire.

"No. That would be Kadaj. He's the fighter in the family." Cloud nodded and turned back to his paper work, Leon's song wrapping itself around his brain and refusing to let go, making him think of Sephiroth again, wishing things had turned out different.

It had been a Sunday, a perfectly wonderful, sunny, once in a lifetime kind of Sunday. Sephiroth had been out of town looking at apartments in Destiny. He'd called Cloud on his way back saying he'd found the perfect place and that Cloud would love it. The sun shone all the time and the sky matched his eyes. Cloud remembered blushing. Sephiroth loved making him blush.

Then, as he waited beside the window, searching for Sephiroth's old black truck to come into view, he noticed the sky turn dark. It was strange for the weather to change so suddenly in Twilight Town but the really strange thing was it had started to rain and when it did, Cloud's heart began to sink farther into his chest. Panic clawed at him as he continued waiting. Sephiroth should have been home---

"I suggest you stop staring at the wall now." Leon cut into Cloud's thought softly. Much softer than Cloud thought the man could have been.

"Class is going to be starting and I don't think you want questions." With that, Leon put his sketch away as Cloud wondered just how Leon had figured him out.

* * *

a.n: woooo update!!!!! heheh

** Dedicated to 13loves **

**Thanks to Jedi, Elli-chan and 13loves for reviewing every chapter and kicking my butt into gear for NOT updating .O i heart you guys!!**

Reviews are loved!

Ulti!


	9. Valentine's Day

_**Chapter Nine---Valentine's Day**_

_Yuffie squirmed in her seat, excitement coursing through her small body. Today was the day. It was Valentine's Day, her 19th birthday and her big brother, her _favorite _brother was coming home from his tour. It was all so glamorous! Not only was her brother the wet dream for every girl south of Hollow Bastion, he was spending Valentine's with her. _Just_ her.__ He promised. _

_Yuffie clapped delightedly glancing up to see her mother smile at her in the rear view mirror. This was another thing Yuffie liked about Squally; he may be a big star but he loved his family most of all. The airport edged closer and Yuffie nearly had a heart attack from suspense, looking frantically for the angry grey-blue eyes and indifferent swagger she knew so well. Finally her mother parked and Yuffie bolted from the car, catching sight of a familiar black bomber and silver pendant. _

_"SQUALL, SQUALL, SQUAL, SQUALL!!!!!!" Yuffie launched herself at the brunette who grinned and caught her in mid air, spinning her around easily before setting her back on solid ground again. A brilliant, adoring smile was granted the taller brunet as the last of the afternoon sun faded away behind grey clouds, clouds too sad for Valentine's Day. Taking his hand, Yuffie pulled him to the car._

_"Come on! You promised today was OUR day! You've got so much to tell me! I'm fabulous as always, but you knew that so we don't need to go over it again! Ah! How was your flight?! Oh my gawd,__ I can't believe I haven't seen you in months!" Crushing the pale teen in a hug, Yuffie squealed and bounced around 'Squall__' before sliding into the little blue fixer-upper he'd bought her for her 16__th__ birthday. Chuckling to himself, 'Squall' ruffled his baby sister's hair, vaguely realizing that Yuffie was 19 today. Not quite such a baby._

_"Happy Birthday, Yuffs." Yuffie beamed at him and continued dancing in her seat to the song on the radio, her exuberance filling the small car and reminding Squall he was home. He frowned as he looked out the window, wondering when the sky had become so dark and the wind had started blowing so much. Pushing the thought aside, Squall turned to look at Yuffie who had taken his hand and was looking at him happily, singing her favorite song. If he had a choice, Squall would forever wish her smiling face had been the last thing he'd seen. _

_But it wasn't.

* * *

_

_Sephiroth tapped his fingers on the steering wheel idly. Only another 30 miles and he was home. Home meant Cloud would be sitting on his couch, waiting anxiously as he looked out the window for a glimpse of the old black truck Sephiroth adored so. Smiling to himself, Sephiroth leaned back in his seat, the empty road stretching out before him as he thought about what would happen when he got home._

_Cloud's blonde spikes would be visible from over the top of the couch as Sephiroth pulled in the drive. By the time Sephiroth unbuckled, got out and closed his door, Cloud would already be out the door and in his arms again. It would be like holding heaven in his arms when Sephiroth finally got to hold the blonde once more. It would be like heaven. _

_Smiling to himself Sephiroth closed his eyes for a second as Cloud's excited laughter echoing through the empty cab of his truck. Echoing through his heart before the sound of screeching tires tore it away.

* * *

_

_Squall remembered how it happened. _

_Suddenly all was still, Yuffie had turned to look ahead and the smile was suddenly gone, terror in its place. He heard his mother scream, distantly as though she were very far away; as though she wasn't there. He heard his father yell at her, "Raine, the break! Raine!" But either the break failed or Raine didn't step on it because the last thing Squall saw was Yuffie's terrified face staring back at him, tears in her big brown eyes as the front of the car caved in with a sickening crunch, the shriek of tires deafeni__ng him as bright headlights filled his vision, blinding him from what happened next._

_It may have been years, days or minutes later but Squall was suddenly flung back into the real world, the sound of flames and screams in his ears, pain tearing through his body as he tried to move. Nothing worked and terror clawed at him, almost suffocating him. Finally, he managed to stand, his breathing coming short, ragged gasps as he looked around, astounded at the wreckage before him. A black pickup truck was embedded in the front of Yuffie's car and Squall knew there was no way his parents were alive. There was no way. But the driver of the black pickup truck was nowhere to be seen as Squall staggered forward, vaguely registering sirens in the distance._

_"SQUALL!!!!"__ Yuffie's petrified scream froze Squall to the spot as he took a good look at the little blue car, the little blue car that was consumed in angry flames. __The little blue car that still held his baby sister in the back seat.__ Squall's voice wouldn't work and his legs wouldn't move forward as he tried to reach Yuffie, the sight of her reaching for him, crying his name over and over again burning itself into his mind. It was the last time he would see Yuffie. _

_Squall stared on helplessly as the car burst into flames with his sister in side, her screams suddenly halting as he sank to his knees with a primal scream, tears burning their way down his dirty cheeks. He must have screamed for a long time because suddenly there were people around him, with equipment and oxygen masks and questions. Flashing lights blinded the brunet teen as he screamed again for Yuffie, struggling against the paramedic's grip. He managed to break free and run a few yards before his boot caught something and he tripped, rocks and glass digging painfully into his knees and palms as he stood, turning to look at what he ha__d tripped on. _

_There at his feet lay the driver of the black pickup, blood soaking his clothes and pretty silver hair. Squall's face contorted in a grimace as he realized the man wasn't dead. __Yet.__ The pallid man was still holding on, still gasping and choking on his own blood, drowning in it as tears filled jade eyes and a shaky hand reached out to Squall._

_"I'm sorry…" And it was as the man's hand fell lifelessly to the ground that Squall realized something with perfect clarity, even as he stood among the burning, mangled wreckage._

_He was the only one left alive.

* * *

_

A.n: I'm sorry my lovelies, This was a horrible sad, awful chapter but it had to happen. Forgive me. But I hope you enjoyed the sadness because there is joy ahead, I promise! Thanks to all my reviewers, fav'ers and readers!

Ulti!


	10. Rise

_**Chapter Ten-- Rise**_

Leon awoke gasping for air and a scream tearing at his throat as he tried to still his frantic heart, realizing he was at home, safe in his room. He hadn't had that awful nightmare in months. He'd done so well in pushing that accident from his mind. And the guilt.

Quietly walking to the kitchen, Leon was not at all surprised to find Axel and Zack curled up on the couch with Sora and Kadaj, the TV on. Getting a glass of water, Leon tried to push the image of Yuffie's terrified face from his mind and instead focused on her brilliant smile. It was three years ago that accident happened but he still blamed himself.

"Leon? Why are you awake?" Sora asked sleepily, untangling himself from Axel's mass of red hair. Leon smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Couldn't sleep is all. Go back to sleep." Sora must have bought it because he closed his eyes again. Leon went back to his bedroom and sat down before a soft knock sounded at his door. He opened the door, fully prepared to give whoever it was hell, but stopped short, seeing who it was.

" Cloud?" Leon whispered, surprised beyond all reason to see the blonde art teacher at his door. Cloud looked surprised to because he fumbled for an explanation.

"I..um, my brothers…why are you here?"

"I live here. They're sleeping…." Leon trailed off but the agonized look in Cloud's sapphire orbs was too much to take tonight so he invited him in.

" You want something to drink?" Leon asked softly but Cloud shook his head. The two sat in awkward silence for a long while before Leon finally asked,

"Why are they here?"

"Because they hate me."

"So make them not hate you." Leon shrugged and Cloud looked at him like he was either crazy or God.

"It's not that easy."

"I know, you're a dick."

"Gee, thanks for the tip."

"Anytime."

"Cloud?" Leon and Cloud both turned to the speaker, Zack's grey blue eyes tired and hair mussed as he stood and walked to Cloud, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Why're you here?"

"I'm…worried about you." Zack scoffed at the statement and Leon decided it was time for him to go to bed.

" Zack…I'm sorry. Just…I can't even sleep with you and Axel gone. I'm a dick…I know…" Cloud trailed off miserably and Zack pursed his lips and sighed, leaning forward to hug his brother.

"It's ok, we forgive you….but you really are a dick."

* * *

a.n sorry, sorry, short filler chapter, don't have much time to write more than this atm , or the inspiration once again, sorry, I love you all, thanks so much for the adds and review!

Ulti


	11. Devil Inside

_**Chapter Eleven--Devil Inside**_

Yazoo sat beside the red-head whose lips were suctioned around a cigarette. It was 5th period but Axel was not in 5th period. Yazoo sat for a bit just watching the boy wear down the cancer sick between his long fingers.

"You gonna say something sweetheart?" Axel muttered, his jade gaze focused on the ground and the ashes he sent to it.

"No."

Axel looked up when Yazoo shook his head, almost mesmerized by the sway of silver locks bathed in the warm afternoon sun.

"Why not?" Everyone was more than willing to tell Axel _exactly_ what he should do or could do with himself.Why not Yazoo?

"Because. You're a big boy now." Yazoo's eyes glinted mischievously and Axel felt himself leaning ever so slightly forward.

"Damn right I am." He said softly most certain that Yazoo was getting closer as well and for some reason, he found himself to be nervous, excited and nauseous all at once.

" You know what you need to do, koibito…" Yazoo drew the word out, breathing each syllable along Axel's pale lips with his warm, sweet smelling breath before he got up and headed back into the school, leaving a blushing Axel behind him.

* * *

Leon found that after the little incident, which left his home short two people, Cloud was a lot nicer. Not exactly an angel but not as angry as he'd been. Leon just hoped Cloud didn't fuck up again because he didn't want to put up with the blonde's PMS anymore.

"Nice work Leon. You know…" Cloud trailed off as he finished passing out artwork to his students before returning to Leon's easel as the students filed out of the room.

"There's a regional art show coming up. If you were to do a piece, I think you could win some big money. You're very good."

"I don't know. I don't do make art to get money." Leon said simply, turning his attention away from those piercing blue orbs and back to his sketch.

"I know. But it may be a good opportunity for you, you have a big family to take care of."

"Hn. You have a big family too, why don't you enter?" Leon noticed the way Cloud stiffened and looked away.

"Zack works too. We all pitch in and make it work."

" You can't keep pushing people away and expect them to stay with you Cloud." Leon said softly, not meeting the blonde's gaze. Instead he focused on his paper, forms taking life.

"I don't."

"You're a bad liar."

"I know." Cloud laughed mirthlessly and looked at what Leon was so intently sketching. What he saw made his heart stop. It was a simple piece; just two people. It was the people that got him because one was he himself and the other was Zack. You could almost feel the sadness in Cloud's charcoal eyes and the forgiveness in Zack's.

"I watched you and Zack yesterday. I thought it would have been a nice picture... He's not well Cloud." The seriousness in Leon's deep voice was different; somehow cautious and strained.

"What do you mean? Axel said he had the flu or something. He drinks a lot so I thought that probably had something to do with it."

"No…well, I would think if he was drinking that much you'd be more concerned but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Get to the point Leon." Cloud snapped, tired of Leon's skirting around the truth. What was wrong with his brother?

"Have you seriously not noticed? Because if you _haven't_, I don't even have the _words_ to describe the kind of colossal dick you are."

Cloud was left grasping for something to say as Leon left the room.

* * *

He hated crying. Hated it with every fiber of his small body but here he was, crying against the side of the building all by himself. A fist was pounded repeatedly against said wall as the tears continued to stream down his tan face. He slid down the wall, burying his face in his hands and his shoulder shaking as he tried to stem the flow of tears but it wasn't any use.

"Sora? Sora what's wrong?" Sora's sapphire orbs shot up to the speaker, wiping frantically at his face, trying to calm his breathing. Shit…

"Nothing, just got something in my contact." Sora was not a very good liar by he gave it a shot. It failed, he knew, as a strong arm wrapped around his shuddering shoulders and pulled him against a warm, firm chest and slender fingers buried themselves in his hair.

"I want to say…that its ok and there's no reason to cry…but its _not_ ok and I'm sure there _is_ a reason…" To Sora's ever lasting shame he began to sob even harder against the one person he wished was not witnessing this.

"So just cry until you can't anymore and I'll wait." Riku's voice was soft and comforting and Sora clung to him like he was the only thing keeping him alive.

"I'll wait…"

* * *

A.n: another short filler semi-important chapter, dun, dun dun, Zack's mysterious illness comes to light! XD well in coming chapters. Review and tell me how much it sucked!

Ulti!


	12. Boys Be

_**Chapter Twelve--Boys Be**_

**Ulti: please forgive the horrendously long hiatus. I haven't had muse or a working comp but now I do so all is well!! And as for this story, I've lost my note sheet that had all the ages, family groupings, pairing and whatnot on it so if I mess up, I sozz T.T hookay, enjoi!**

Kadaj tapped his fingers on his desk, bored out of his pretty little skull. Somehow, with Axel and Zack gone, his house felt empty. Even though Yazoo, Riku and Fujin had pretty much moved in. They spent every afternoon over and every weekend too. It was good for Sora and Demyx to have some company. Demyx was getting over his shyness and it seemed Sora was just getting better in general- the brunet liked to pretend he was tough and that nothing bothered him but Kadaj knew better.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with his presence. Have a sit Mr. Fair." Mr. Minits droned out in his nasal monotone. Axel quietly took a seat next to Kadaj who simply stared at him as if he were from Pluto or something. Axel never came to class.

"Stop looking at me like that. I happen to have had a change of heart." Axel muttered and Kadaj snickered beneath his breath. Yea right.

"Fine don't believe me, but I'll show you, oh ye of little faith!" Axel fake English accent and overly righteous posturing was too much for Kadaj and he ended up laughing right in the middle of Mr. Mintis's lecture on the importance of self control and moderation. What any of that had to do with physics was beyond Kadaj but he exited the class anyways, per the teachers disgruntled command.

It was a typical sunny, warm spring afternoon in Twilight Town as Kadaj wandered the streets. He was not however, prepared for running into a certain brunet with a charming smile. And run into him he did. The first thing he'd noticed was that someone was in his way. The second being that this particular someone was remarkably solid and smelled absolutely delicious. It was then that Kadaj looked up, blushing ever so slightly, to find that Zack was grinning down at him. Oh god.

"Cutting school, kiddo?"

"No, I got kicked out of class. Don't call me kido." Kadaj glared a little and Zack shrugged, turning to walk beside the silverette casually, hands in his pockets.

"Whatever you say tiger." Zack snickered at his own joke and Kadaj resisted pinching the bridge of his nose. Normally the brunet was so disposed to be polite and quiet. What the hell happened?!

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Or someone else to annoy??" The younger boy asked suddenly. Zack shrugged and shook his head.

"I happen to like where I am." Silence greeted this tiny confession as Kadaj frowned a little, lost in his head about what exactly Zack had meant and why in the bloody hell did his heart start pounding every time Zack sent those gray eyes his way.

"Let's go to my house. Cloud's at work and Axel is actually in school. Nami should be home." Zack pulled Kadaj along by the arm of his shirt, not waiting for the boy to protest. Instead he drug him along until they reached his house. It was a picture perfect kind of place with its cheery shutters and little wooden fence.

"Come on. I'd tell you to take of your shoes because Cloud hates it but its whatever, you know?" Zack was very obviously making nervous conversation. Why, Kadaj had no idea but he kicked off his shoes next to Zack's and followed the taller man into the kitchen as this 'Nami' was called. Very suddenly a small blonde girl appeared, smiling shyly. She looked very much like Cloud, with her large, impossibly blue eyes and golden hair.

"Nami this is Kadaj. This is my little sister."

"Nice to meet you." Nami only smiled in response to Kadaj's greeting and kissed Zack's cheek, walking out the door.

"Nami doesn't ever really say anything. But she's a sweet girl" Zack headed up the stairs, presumably to his room, so Kadaj followed, completely unsuspecting of what was going to follow that fateful trip up the stairs.

* * *

Riku sat there a long time, arms full of a sobbing Sora, running his fingers through the boys hair and whispering to him soothingly. After what seemed to be an eternity, the blue eyed teen stopped crying, his sniffles nearly breaking Riku's heart as he continued to cling to his shirt.

"Can we go home?" Sora asked, his breathe warm on Riku's neck. Riku nodded, suppressing the shiver than ran down his spine, helping his friend to stand up. Sora wiped his eyes and gave Riku a brilliant, heart stopping smile.

"Thanks. I feel better."

"….Yea." Of all the things he could have said, 'yea' was the best he could do?! Riku inwardly critized himself on his lack of vocabulary. However, his ranting was halted (along with his heart), when Sora reached out and took his head. A blush had crept up on the smaller teen's cheeks and he was staring determinedly at the ground.

"Just until we get home…just till then." He whispered, as if Riku was going to freak out and pull away. As it was, that was the last thing on Riku's mind.

* * *

Leon growled in frustration as he crumpled yet another sheet of paper up and threw it into the ever growing pile at his feet. Taking a deep breath, Leon started the picture again, only differently this time. After a few minutes, Leon realized this wasn't coming out right either and went to rip the page out. A broad hand covered his, halting his intentions. Startled, Leon looked up into the dark blue eyes of Cloud. He had bent down, his chest, pressed lightly against Leon's back and the brunet could smell his cologne just barely. Licking his dry lips, Leon started to ask just what in the hell Cloud thought he was doing when Cloud spoke.

"You're expecting to much. Just go with it and see how it turns out." Cloud removed his hand but made no other effort to move, presumably to make sure Leon followed his instructions. Sighing, Leon stared at the page for a few moments before his pencil met the page, the picture suddenly morphing into something else entirely. At first Leon was angry that Cloud was once again right but then he relaxed a little, unknowingly leaning back into the warmth Cloud's chest provided as the blond made small sounds of approval and criticism now and again.

Finally, Leon stopped and put his pencil down. Slowly he closed the sketch book and set it down as well. He sat for a long moment, neither he nor Cloud moving. Neither flinching as a student came in and stole Cloud's attention away for a few minutes, letting Leon fret and worry over the fact that he missed the blonde's warmth and breath on his neck. The fact that his blood boiled with rage and desire every time the man looked his way.

Oh, he'd seen the way Cloud would pretend not to notice the way Leon would bite his lips, or stretch and let his shirt ride up on his stomach. And he'd seen the way the blonde stared at his paper work, hands clutching a pencil and his knuckles white every time Leon would bend over. Leon had seen all of this and yet never made any attempt to do anything about. He'd been such a good boy and then Cloud had to go and mess things up by getting so damn close. Leon heard the door close as the student left and his breathing grew a bit labored as he turned to find Cloud looking at the door for a moment longer, as if he were afraid to turn around. Very slowly, the blonde did turn, he blue orbs smoldering with something Leon could quite name but recognized anyways.

And that was how, in a single moment, Leon ended up with Cloud pressed firmly against the wall, their lips locked together in a volatile kiss as Leon brought Cloud's leg up around his waist, pushing against Cloud's all to eager hips, driven on by the throaty moans that left the blonde's mouth.

* * *

It all started quite innocently. Zack was on his bed, staring at the ceiling as Kadaj sat on the edge of the bed singing along with the radio. That's how it started anyways. But soon enough, Kadaj made the fatal mistake of meeting Zack's stormy eyes and he couldn't look away, even as Zack sat up so agonizingly slow and leaned forward. He couldn't look away as Zack pulled him forward ever so gently, letting their lips meet in a shy embrace. As if Zack were afraid that at any moment, Kadaj would bolt.

No, Kadaj couldn't look away but when their lips met his eyes closed and he nearly fell into Zack's arms, settling comfortably on top of the older man as his inexperienced lips were bitten and licked in a painfully delicious way. Zack's hands were all too warm on Kadaj's skin as they explored what his black shirt hid. A small groan broke the heavy silence of the room but whether it was from his mouth or Zack's, Kadaj didn't know or care. He only really cared about the fact that Zack's lips were on his neck, biting and sucking sinfully as Kadaj's shirt was removed by those warm hands.

It had all started out quite innocently. And if it weren't for Axel slamming the front door and calling out a greeting, forcing Kadaj to throw his shirt back on and take a seat on the floor rather hastily, a blush still on his face, Kadaj was certain it wouldn't have ended innocently.

* * *

**A.n: yay enjoi the secks XDDDD lol read and review and thanks to all for reviewing and fav'ing. Esepcially to Jediempress, 13loves, Elli and all my other reviewers that I am to lazy to look up atm XD I love you all!!**


	13. Worse

**_Chapter Thirteen-Worse_**

Zack paced his room nervously. What could have possibly been thinking? Kadaj was young, much to young and he...he drug his fingers through his hair with a sigh. He was just a fucking mess. Such a fucking mess. Kadaj didn't need someone like him in his life. Zack Fair would screw his life up just like he had screwed up his whole family's life. From day one Zack Fair had been nothing but trouble. He had always been the extra burden, the extra weight. How could he have ever thought that he would be worthy of someone like Kadaj? He laughed bitterly to himself.

The room seemed to get smaller and smaller as the tall man paced and finally, fists clenched, he feel to his knees in front of his dresser. He stared at the bottom drawer for a few minutes before opening it and pulling two things out. Two things that would make this all disappear. Make this all ok. It would be ok. The first, he unscrewed and took a long drink of, relishing the burn down his throat even as he coughed on it. The second he put into his pocket. Saved it for later. Because later always came and later was always too much for Zack too handle.

Zack was just too much too handle.

But then, he always had been, hadn't he? Laying back on the bed, he took another long drink, eager for the dull sensation that accompanied the harsh liquid. Eager for the nothingness that consumed him. It was only then he was happy. Only when he was empty. Sneering, Zack thought about Kadaj. The way the young man had taken him in, took care of him and made him think that maybe, just maybe, he could be better than he was. A stranger had made Zack feel like no drink ever could. But Kadaj was not for Zack. That perfection was too far out of Zack's reach, to perfect to be held in such broken hands. Kadaj was a stranger. He was a passing thought. Soon enough Kadaj would find out what everyone else already knew. Zack was worthless. He was flawed. Fuck, he was just fucking pathetic. Zack stood, the buzz finally hitting him as he pulled on a jacket and thundered down the stairs. Isn't that what Axel had said?

_"God you are a drunken loser, aren't you? Too drunk to stand up for yourself?"_

Scowling, Zack ignored Cloud's inquiry and slammed the front door shut, taking another drink only when he was safely out of sight of the house. This was better, he thought. It was better that he just forget. Forget about Kadaj, forget about his parents, forget about ruining his brothers whole life. Forget about being anything other than what he truly was.

Nothing.

* * *

The box in Leon's hands was plain. Ordinary. But he couldn't bring himself to open it just yet. Not just yet. Because however it looked, that box was no ordinary box. It held his whole life. Or what used to be his life. Taking a single long breathe, he took the lid off and carefully, gently, began to sort through its contents. Photos, clippings, ribbons, tokens...all waiting to be looked at, touched, held, _remembered_ even for just one moment began to pile up on the bed beside him. Letters from Yuffie while he was away, postcards from his mother, awful yearbook pictures of his brothers, art supplies and gift cards his father would send. Guitar picks and coasters from dive bars no one had ever heard off. Photos of the family playing together. Everything that had been dear to him filled one shoebox. The newspaper clippings were at the very bottom, the worst for last as it were.

Leon fought the overwhelming sweep of emotion as he picked up those yellowed pieces of paper. Headlines of the crash, photos of the wreckage, the families before...the funerals. That had been the hardest for Leon. He, the sole survivor,the up and coming star, had not been able to keep the press out. Had not saved his siblings from the swarms of news hungry press. Not one single tear had been sacred enough to keep from the public eye. The caskets, the headstones, the weeping siblings that had been left behind. Leon's emotionless face as he realized once again he was the reason they were all dead. He was the reason his siblings were looked upon with pity when they went about town. It was all his fault. The media had torn his lack of emotion apart but his family had never once questioned his love. Not even when he had disappeared inside himself for three years, killing himself slowly with guilt and memories.

A tear fell onto the last clipping in the box before Leon could stop it and Leon stared at the photo for a good long time before he picked it up. Once, long ago, Leon had found the details about the driver of the black pickup. Had wondered if he had left someone behind as well. That was before Leon just wanted to forget it all. But now there was no forgetting. There was no going back when you opened up the past. Because there on that old yellowed page were pictures. One of a happy, smiling couple and the other of a casket, while a blonde stared at it vacantly.

Leon blinked once slowly. There was no going back now. None at all. Because it was Cloud smiling next to the driver of the black pickup. It was Cloud staring at the casket like an empty shell of what used to be.

It was Cloud.

* * *

A.n: small update but I hope all enjoy ^^

Ulti-


	14. Better Off Alone

_**Chapter Fourteen-**__-__**Better left alone**_

Kadaj wasn't sure why but suddenly it was like his world imploded. He'd been laying on his bed for hours, pouring over the days events and what was the best course of action to take. All Had been quiet and peaceful and then suddenly, it was a whirlwind of anger and screaming. Leon had burst from his room, cursing and hitting the walls on his way down the stairs. Kadaj opened his bedroom door cautiously, afraid to bring the brunets attention unto himself though he was still concerned for the sudden burst of rage when Leon had been pleasant lately.

"That fucking..." Leon's voice dropped lower and Kadaj couldn't catch what was said. Leon threw on his bomber and reached for the door when it swung open, catching him in the face. He began a whole new string of creative curses as Sora and Riku entered, Sora's hands over his mouth in horror. Blood was dripping from underneath Leon's hands and furious blue-grey eyes turned onto the younger teen.

"Where the fuck have you been Sora?! And why can't you ever fucking watch what you're doing?! Fucking Christ Sora! You break every goddamn thing you fucking touch!" Leon had never screamed at Sora like he was doing now and Kadaj wasn't sure what to do or why Leon was blowing up like this. Leon wiped his nose and cursed some more, shoving Sora out of his way.

"Try not to burn the fucking house down ok?" This was a muttered sneer tossed over his shoulder as he slammed the door on his exit. Riku scowled at the closed door and Sora hugged himself tightly as Riku turned to him, his hand resting on Sora's shoulder. Sora shrugged him off with a grimace and in a voice colder than Kadaj had ever heard said,

"Why don't you just go, Riku. You heard him, I break everything I touch." Sora started for the stairs and Riku reach for him again. It was like his touch set off a bomb. Sora whirled around, looking up at Riku.

"Just fucking GO AWAY RIKU! Get the fuck out of here you dumb fuck! What part of I want you fucking gone, didn't you get!? Are you that stupid?!" Sora had never screamed. Ever. And Kadaj watched in a transfixed sort of horror the domino effect that Leon's outburst was having as Sora shoved past him and slammed his door shut. Kadaj looked down the stairs to a distraught Riku. The teen's face contorted; first hitting sadness, then hurt and settling on rage. Rage that settled on Kadaj,

"What the hell you looking at?" Riku didn't wait for an answer, just slammed the front door shut, ignoring the sounds of the side window shattering. Kadaj stood motionless for a minute, wondering what in the hell was going on with everyone today before he put on his shoes and left. He didn't feel like being here when Leon got back to pick on Sora some more and even though he was concerned about Sora, he knew better than to push Sora too much just yet. He needed time to cool down. So he went for a walk instead and it was an hour later that he found himself on Zack's front step, wondering whether he should knock when he heard the screaming from inside. It was Leon.

"Was this all some kind of sick joke?! Do you get off on lying to people and manipulating them?! You fucking bastard!" Leon was circling Cloud like a wolf. Cloud was completely confused. He'd been pleasantly surprised to see Leon show up on his door but when the brunets fist met his face a few times, he was less than pleased. Now bleeding and angry, Cloud tried to make some sort of sense of the nonsense Leon was spewing at him.

'What in the fuck are you talking about, Everheart? I didn't lie to you about anything. I barely even fucking know you, you moron." Cloud muttered, barely dodging the next swing aimed at him as Leon let out a primal growl. Before he knew it, Leon had tackled him but thankfully was shaking him by the front of his shirt, tears now streaming down his face as he raged at the blonde.

"Fuck you Cloud! Fuck you! You know what I'm talking about! Was this your plan the whole time? To get back at me? To make me pay for it?! I lost everything! I lost it too!" Leon screamed. Cloud managed to throw the brunet off and get to his feet, wiping the blood off his feet.

"What. The. Fuck. Are you TALKING about?!" Cloud screamed back. Leon rested his arms on his knees as he leaned his head back against the wall. It was several long moments before his eyes met Clouds.

"The crash."

* * *

Axel was lost. It was a sweet, blissful sort of lost though with his fingers tangled in long strands of silver and cool hands pulling him close. He let out a little sigh and Yazoo took advantage of it quickly, deepening his kiss and rendering Axel a churning puddle of emotions and desire. Axel always liked being in control, liked to be the one to start things, to end things to move the pieces how he saw fit in whatever game he chose to play. This time, he was lost and at Yazoo's mercy. As his body seemed to melt into Yazoo's he had begun to think maybe mercy was exactly what he'd been needing for so long. A ringing interrupted the moment and Yazoo grumbled, breaking the kiss. It took them a moment to realize the interruption came from Axel's pocket. He answered it tersely,

"What?" The voice on the other end was soft but frantic. The color drained from Axels face and he turned without a word. Yazoo followed, his heart beginning to sink with the setting sun,

It was several long moments before Axel spoke to him and when he did it wasn't with the usual cool confidence and arrogance he normally spoke with. This time it was fear. It was not a sound Yazoo like hearing in his friends voice.

"Leon is at my house. He beat the shit out of Cloud."

"...Is this surprising?" Yazoo asked, unsure as too why this was so bad. Cloud was an asshole, it was bound to happen at some point. Axel turned emerald eyes to Yazoo and shook his head.

"He's been screaming about the crash. Zack took off hours ago and no ones seen him." Axel began to chew at his nails.

"He's probably with Kadaj."

"Kadaj is at my house trying to split Cloud and Leon up."

"...This isn't going to be pretty is it?"

" Not fucking likely."

* * *

A.n: Update! Ridiculously long hiatus but I have time at last! Hope all enjoyed this teaser! Review!

iUlti!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**__**- What If I Was Nothing?**_

" You don't know anything about that day Everheart." Cloud hissed, teeth clenched. He rose to his feet, fists balled at his sides as he stood in front of Leon, staring down at him. Kadaj was afraid to startle either of the men for fear of propelling them further into what ever bucket of crazy they were obviously drowning in. Instead he prayed that Axel would get home quickly and know what to do because frankly, Kadaj didn't have any fucking idea.

"Right, I don't...I don't know anything. I know everything Cloud. I know!" He gave this half-hearted, pitiful laugh and soon found himself lifted off the floor and slammed against the wall repeatedly. Cloud's face was inches from his own when the blonde spoke, slowly.

"Stop talking Everheart. You don't know a goddamn thing." Cloud set the brunet down and turned to walk away but suddenly the normally quit Leon started talking. And he didn't stop. It was like word vomit, it just kept spewing out and he couldn't get it to stop. Cloud made it stop.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, his fist meeting Leon's face for the first time since the brunet had came storming over. Like a man possessed, he kept punching Leon and Kadaj was afraid that Leon was going to get seriously hurt but he finally found his bearings and started swinging again.

"I was THERE Cloud! I was fucking there! I was in that car, I saw everything! Don't tell me I don't know!"

"I'm fucking warning you Leon." The two men just kept circling each other, sweating and breathing hard, bloody and irrational.

"Who was he Cloud, that man? He killed my family!"

"Stop it."

"Who was he?! Huh?! He took everything from me!"

"STOP IT!" Cloud lunged for the brunet as Axel walked in. Axel immediately lept into the fray and had his arms around Cloud's struggling, screaming form. Kadaj and Yazoo restrained Leon.

"He took everything Cloud! Were you just trying to get back at me? Were you just trying to fuck with me some more, huh?!"

"FUCK YOU! You're not the only one who lost everything Leon! SO DID I!"

The room fell into agonized silence. No one moved. No one spoke. Axel's phone ringing broke the silence and after a worried glance at Cloud, he released the blonde and answered it. If anyone in that room had thought the day couldn't get any worse, they were about to be proven wrong as Axel's face turned a ghastly shade of white and he dropped the phone.

"That was Twilight Hospital."

The silence stretched out and no one seemed willing to break it. No one wanted to know what kind of news that the Hospital could be calling with. No one wanted to relive the horrible nightmares again. Cloud was the first to step, his voice breaking at first.

"W-what...what happened?" He shoved bloody hands into his pockets, shifting awkwardly on his feet. Leon licked his lips and winced, his busted lip cracking, as he moved in closer, waiting for Axel to brake the awkard silence.

"Zack just checked himself out." Axel's jade eyes bore into Cloud's accusingly, forcing the blonde to look away in shame. Axel slipped his phone back into his pocket and looked at Yazoo.

"Let's go?" Yazoo gave him a sad half smile and jerked his head towards his car and the two left.

Cloud and Leon were left standing awkwardly before Leon cast a desparaging look in Cloud's direction and followed the others. Cloud stared after them long after the headlights disappeared.

There was a extended moment where the world stopped, their hearts stopped, shattered into a million pieces and started beating frantically as they bolted from the Fair house, Leon and Kadaj sped off in their suburban at an ungodly speed and Axel's stomach twisted. He looked at Cloud and jerked his head towards the direction the others left in,

"Let's go."


End file.
